Sweet Choco Romance: Hiashi Hyuuga
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Hapus air mata itu Hinata! Jangan menangis dulu! Tou-chan pastinya juga akan berusaha untuk tetap mendampingi kalian. Dan hei! Apa-apaan wajah masam itu Hanabi? Mana senyummu yang selalu membuat cucu sang Hokage Ketiga itu bagaikan terbang di awan? RnR


Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Sweet Choco Romance: Hiashi Hyuuga © L-Ly Three Kazumi.

Rate: T

Genre: Family/Romance

Main Chara: Hiashi Hyuuga.

…

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

.

Sweet Choco Romance: Hiashi Hyuuga

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan berbau obat yang menyengat, Tou-chan terbaring. Dengan kaki patah dan tangan yang bengkok. Kepala yang sudah hampir tak berbentuk. Dan mata kiri yang telah lelah untuk memandangi pahitnya dunia.

Siapa sangka. Tou-chan. Hiashi Hyuuga. Terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan seperti ini. Dengan kolega-kolega bisnis yang silih berganti datang menjenguk dan membawakan buket bunga serta buah-buahan yang segar.

Dialog kami hanya itu-itu saja. Masalah bisnis, saham, perjodohan dan kepentingan-kepentingan egois lainnya yang menguntungkan kami. Para perlente berjas hitam mengilat yang silau akan harta, wanita, dan jabatan.

Tapi sebenarnya, dari lubuk hati Tou-chan yang terdalam, Tou-chan tidak menginginkan semuanya ini. Yang Tou-chan inginkan adalah kedamaian dengan tiupan simfoni seruling bagaikan kicauan burung-burung di pagi hari.

Kalian mungkin juga tak menyangka. Tou-chan. Hiashi Hyuuga. Pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang terkenal tegas dan disiplin, sering memainkan seruling hadiah dari mendiang istri Tou-chan (yang juga Kaa-chan kalian) di malam hari, ketika semua telah terlelap dan merayapi alam mimpinya. Memainkan alunan music _Vocalise_ yang menghanyutkan. Yang menjadi hadiah balasan Tou-chan untuk Kaa-chan pada hari ulang tahunnya, yang berselang hanya satu bulan dari ulang tahun Tou-chan.

'Haha …' Tou-chan tertawa dalam hati. Mengingat masa-masa itu. Dimana Tou-chan berusaha keras dapat memainkan _Vocalise_ untuknya, hanya dalam jangka satu bulan. Perut Tou-chan tergelitik. Mengingat saat itu, Tou-chan yang masih berumur 17 tahun, rela memanjat dinding bagian luar rumah Kaa-chan. Kalian mungkin sudah bisa menebak kemana tujuan Tou-chan.

Balkon. Ya, balkon kamar Kaa-chan yang lebih luas dari balkon-balkon lain di rumahnya yang ber-cat putih gading itu.

Tou-chan masih ingat. Pada saat itu, dengan _tuxedo_ putih dan celana panjang yang juga putih Tou-chan memainkan music itu di depannya. Di hadapan senyumnya. Tou-chan ikut tersenyum waktu itu. Lega setelah konser perdana Tou-chan di bawah sinar bulan sabit dan kerlap-kerlip bintang selesai.

Waktu itu, Tou-chan yang sangat buta masalah cinta, mengungkapkan perasaan Tou-chan pada Kaa-chan. Dengan semburat merah yang tersamarkan, Tou-chan berusaha keras untuk membuatnya mengerti akan perasaanku selama ini untuknya. Dia mengerti. Tentu saja. Dia sainganku di kelas dalam semua mata pelajaran. Haha, Tou-chan sama sekali tidak menyangka akan 'jadi' dengan Kaa-chan waktu itu.

Hari-hari berikutnya kami jalani seperti biasa. Menyembunyikan perasaan kami sebenarnya di depan teman-teman lainnya, dan tetap menjadi 'rival' yang saling 'membenci'. Bersaing dalam mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas. Berdebat ketika pendapat kami berbeda, dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Tapi Kaa-chan tahu. Tou-chan juga tahu. Mata kami menyiratkan rasa cinta. Perasaan yang sebenarnya Tou-chan akui sulit disembunyikan. Sering Tou-chan tertangkap basah sedang memandangi Kaa-chan. Bahkan sudah jadi bahan olokan umum bagi teman-teman sekelas Tou-chan. Bahwa Tou-chan sebenarnya mencintai Kaa-chan. Yang pasti kutepis sambil berlalu.

Dan suatu hari, dia merasa sakit. Sakit di hatinya. Saat Minato, murid yang paling pandai menggoda di kelas mengolok-olok Tou-chan lagi. Seperti biasanya, pernyataan itu kutepis. Tapi pada saat itu, dia, Kaa-chan, berada tepat di depan Tou-chan. Tou-chan dipaksa Minato untuk menjelaskan mengapa Tou-chan tidak menyukainya. Dasar Minato sialan! Kaa-chan berlari keluar kelas, tidak tahu kemana. Dia juga tidak mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. Yang tentu saja membuat Tou-chan gelisah!

Besoknya, dia sakit. Ya, sakit. Demam menyerangnya setelah kata sahabatnya, Mikoto, menangis berjam-jam sampai ia tertidur di bahu Mikoto. Dugaanku, Mikoto telah mengetahui kebenarannya. Makanya Tou-chan mencurahkan isi hati Tou-chan padanya tentang kejadian kemarin. Tidak kuduga, ia malah langsung terlonjak dari kursinya dan berteriak. Hebohlah seisi kelas setelah tahu jika Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan telah 'jadi'.

Tou-chan tidak memerdulikan lagi celotehan mereka. Langsung Tou-chan bereskan buku-buku Tou-chan dan segera tancap gas menuju kediaman Kaa-chan. Kujelaskan semuanya. Lagi-lagi dia mengerti. Hari itu Tou-chan merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Kaa-chan.

'Haah …' Tou-chan menghela nafas. Sedikit menyesal. Mengapa hanya pada saat-saat seperti ini Tou-chan bisa mengingat masa lalu dengan Kaa-chan yang manis. Kebersamaan kami yang berbeda dengan para remaja pada umumnya. Dia tidak tersinggung jika SMSnya tidak kubalas, jika Tou-chan menolak ajakannya, dan jika Tou-chan menghabiskan _bento_ buatannya. Haha, Kaa-chan memang benar-benar pengertian.

Tou-chan telusuri lagi alunan memori Tou-chan yang telah lama tidak Tou-chan buka. Hmm, hari pernikahan menjadi hari yang sangat menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Tou-chan. Pada hari itu, Tou-chan mengikat janji pada-Nya, untuk menjadi suami yang baik untuk Kaa-chan. Yang bisa menjadi panutan bagi Kaa-chan.

Satu yang paling membuatku mengingatnya adalah wajahmu, Hinata. Wajahnya mirip denganmu. Bertekstur lembut tetapi tetap berwibawa. Tidak mudah marah dan sangat gampang memaafkan. Beda dengan Tou-chan yang pendendam dan emosional yang sedikit banyak Tou-chan turunkan pada Hanabi. Dan Tou-chan berterima kasih padamu, Miyabi. Kau telah memberikan buah hati yang mengagumkan bagiku. Yang bisa menjaga Tou-chan disaat Tou-chan lemah. Yaah, seperti sekarang ini.

Hati Tou-chan menghangat melihatmu Hinata. Sepertinya kamu akan menjadi istri yang sama baiknya dengan Kaa-chan. Caramu mengupaskan apel itu sangat rapi. Tou-chan yakin Naruto pasti merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai ehemcalonehem sepertimu.

Kamu juga Hanabi. Jangan langsung ngambek karena Tou-chan hanya memuji Hinata. Kamu juga selalu bisa menghangatkan hati Tou-chan. Keceriaanmu selalu mengundang senyum Tou-chan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Konohamaru pasti tidak akan menyesal telah 'menembakmu' dulu di depan para kolega-kolega keluarga Hyuuga dan keluarga Sarutobi.

Kalian membuat Tou-chan gemas. Jika kalian beruntung melihat catatan ini, pasti pipi kalian sedang bersemu merah karena Tou-chan akhirnya merestui hubungan kalian dengan lelaki yang kalian cintai masing-masing. Tou-chan hanya bisa mendoakan kalian nanti.

Tou-chan tidak bisa berjanji jika tou-chan bisa menghadiri 'acara penting' kalian nanti. Karena pada saat kalian membaca ini, mungkin Tou-chan sudah ada di alam lain, atau sedang dalam hibernasi sementara.

Hapus air mata itu Hinata! Jangan menangis dulu! Tou-chan pastinya juga akan berusaha untuk tetap mendampingi kalian. Dan hei! Apa-apaan wajah masam itu Hanabi? Mana senyummu yang selalu membuat cucu sang Hokage Ketiga itu bagaikan terbang di awan? Hah? Kalian jangan menangis! Tetaplah tersenyum. Senyum kalian menguatkan Tou-chan untuk hidup.

Janji pada Tou-chan. Jika nanti operasi ini tidak berhasil, kalian jangan menangis! Itu permintaan Tou-chan. Jangan menangis ya, bidadariku.

Tou-chan …

Pasti kembali …

.

.

_Janji …_

.

.

Owari

Gimana pendapatnya?

RnR yaa ..


End file.
